I'M FALLING IN LOVE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: aku tidak tahu mendefenisikan cinta itu apa, yang terlintas dibenakku hanya 'lelaki berpakaian denin' kkkk - Choi Kyuhyun Aku juga baby, aku hanya tahu sejak kau datang dengan pakaian seperti mayat awwwww, ok ok love u - Choi siwon


Qtalita Present..

A wonkyu short story..

Cast : Choi siwon, Cho kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

…..

_Kekasihku.._

_Mendekat padaku, saat ini kuingin.._

_Secara kita berdua..telah lama disini.._

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan dipelataran sebuah mansion megah di sisi kota seoul, matanya menerawang menyusuri ruangan yang telah dipenuhi tamu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, appa dan eommanya menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menghadiri pesta rekan kerjanya, sebagai anak yang berbakti dan memang ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun malam itu, akhirnya kyuhyun mengiyakan dan disinilah ia sekarang, diantara tamu undangan lainnya dengan pakaian yang sedikit mencolok, setelan putih.

"Ugh" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya sembari berjalan pelan, ia sedikit menyesalkan eommanya yang tidak sempat memberitahu bahwa dress code malam ini adalah black suite, hingga beginilah kyuhyun, menjadi setitik susu diantara lautan kopi.

Brukk..

"Ah mianhe" Kyuhyun membungkuk, meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya menabrak orang dihadapannya.

"Gwenchana.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menemukan sosok namja tampan dengan senyuman dimple di kedua belah pipinya, kyuhyun menyusuri pemandangan dihadapannya, begitupun siwon, matanya memandangi kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, ia tersenyum demikian pula dengan kyuhyun

"Salah Kostum?" Seru mereka bersama. Mereka tertawa lalu terdiam, keadaan menjadi kaku, Kyuhyun menunduk sementara siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya gugup.

"Ehm..kau mengenakan White suite?" Siwon kembali membuka suara, kyuhyu mengangkat kepalanya terlihat rona merah dipipinya. Ia mengangguk

"Dan kau bahkan hanya menggunakan denim" Kyuhyun menunjuk kostum siwon, siwon hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak sempat berganti pakaian, aku baru tiba di seoul 30 menit yang lalu, Aku Choi siwon" ucap siwon masih memandangi kyuhun. Wajah kyuhyun memerah dipandangi tanpa berkedip oleh siwon.

"Ehm..Tuan Choi Siwon?" Salah satu maid mendekati siwon dan kyuhyun yang masih asyik berdiri diam

"Eh,wae?" Siwon membalik badannya, membelakangi kyuhyun

"Anda mendapat panggilan dari tuan besar" Maid itu membungkuk memberi jalan bagi siwon

Siwon berbalik sebentar, tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun.

"Ok Eum.."

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Ah, Ok Tuan Cho yang manis..senang bertemu denganmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu"

Chup~~

Siwon meraih tangan kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya lembut, kyuhyun merona hebat, ia merasa darahnya menjalar kuat ke semua syaraf pipinya.

Siwon berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun, jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi siwon kini. Pipinya memerah, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya..

_Andai saja.._

_Aku pendampingmu..bahagia pasti dihati_

_Rengkuh aku bersamamu.. malam ini milik berdua.._

Siwon berjalan memasuki ruangan besar dilantai atas, senyumnya merekah saat melihat sosok ayahnya berdiri membelakanginya

"Appa.."

Tuan choi berbalik, ia tersenyum merentangkan tangannya membuat siwon berjalan sedikit cepat dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tua ayahnya.

"Appa bogoshippo" Bisik siwon memeluk erat ayahnya

"Nado anakku, bagaimana kau suka pestanya?" Tuan choi menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Sangat appa..tapi kau jangan terlalu berlebihan" Siwon tertawa pelan, Ia membawa ayahnya untuk duduk di sofa empuk diruangan besar itu.

"Lalu..bagaimana? kau telah bertemu calon istrimu?" Tuan Choi menepuk lengan anaknya, siwon mengernyitkan dahi

"Calon istri? Yeoja mana lagi appa?" Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, ayahnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Tapi kali ini kau pasti menyukainya, ia sangat manis.." Goda tuan choi, siwon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya

"ia anak sahabat appa" Lanjut tuan choi masih tersenyum

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada yang lain appa.." ujar siwon memandang appanya dengan wajah memelas

Dahi tuan choi mengerut.

"Appa ingin kau melihatnya dulu..ia berpenampilan special mala mini, ia terlihat sangat manis.." Tuan choi masih saja membujuk anak satu-satunya ini. Siwon terdiam

"Appa mohon" Tuan choi memelas. Siwon masih menghela nafas. Kedatangannya bukan untuk mengikuti acara perjodohan seperti ini. Ia kembali hanya untuk melepas rindu kepada appanya, mengunjungi makan eommanya dan mengikuti acara pesta penyambutannya, dan akhirnya tadi ia bertemu malaikat terindah yang pernah ia temui *ini siwon memang kelihatan cheese*

"Kau tahu siwonnie, sejak eomma meninggalkan appa, appa merasa sangat jauh darimu, appa ingin kau sama seperti dulu, appa sangat menyayangimu.." Tuan choi menunduk, siwon menatap ayahnya samar

"Appa harap kau mau mengabulkan keinginan appa, sebelum eomma datang menjemput appa.."

Siwon tersentak dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Appa! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Appa tidak punya pilihan lain siwon-ah.."

"Aku setuju! Aku setuju appa..aku setuju dijodohkan, apapun itu asal kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku" Ucap siwon memeluk tubuh ringkih ayahnya.

"Gomawo siwon-ah" Tuan choi tersenyum namun nyaris menyerupai seringaian.

Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan ayahnya, dengan langkah lunglai ia melangkah kea rah lemari besar tempat pakaian resminya tersimpan, ia mendesah berat, menggerutu sepanjang ia memakai pakaiannya. Menangkalkan denim dan segala atribut nonformal yang ia kenakan.

Siwon berjalan gontai keluar ruangan, ia kini mendapat tugas baru..menemukan calon istrinya diantara crowd tamu pestanya.

"Ah Tuan Choi siwon, ini ada titipan dari tuan besar" Seorang maid menyerahkan selembar kertas pada siwon, siwon hanya mengangguk menerima kertas tersebut.

Matanya membelalak sempurna, appanya benar-benar keterlaluan.

**Siwonnie anakku..**

**Appa harus pergi, appa menunggumu dirumah calon mertuamu..**

**Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menemukan calon istrimu itu, dan datanglah bersama.**

**Malam ini adalah malam pernikahanmu.**

**With All**

**Choi Kiho**

Ps : Calon istrimu mengenakan pakaian yang senada denganmu. Ingat! Dia sangat manis.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ini gila sangat gila.

Sementara itu kyuhyun yang telah mendapat telepon dari appanya terpaksa hanya merenung di balkon mansion yang dikelilingi pantai itu, appanya menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menunggu hingga jemputannya datang, kyuhyun memang tidak membawa mobil sendiri malam itu, ia diantar supir pribadi mereka. Alasannya cukup simple, appanya tidak ingin kyuhyun melayap ke rumah changmin, sepupunya hanya untuk bermain game hingga pagi.

Kyuhyun meneguk wine nya hingga tandas, ia menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap kagum pemandangan pantai dari balkon mansion itu, deburan ombak membuat ia memejamkan matanya, bibirnya tersenyum damai.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika berdiri disini terus" Sebuah suara membuat kyuhyun sontak berbalik, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum gugup dan ah apa itu, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Siwon kembali bertanya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng mencoba menatap siwon

"Jemputanku belum datang" singkatnya.

Kyuhyun memandang siwon dalam, ia mngernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mengganti pakaianmu?" Kyuhyun menujuk kostum siwon yang kini berubah formak

"Yeah, appa menyuruhku berganti pakaian, ini sangat menyesakkan" Siwon mengangkat bahunya jengah, kyuhyun tertawa

"Waeyo?"

"Dan kau menggantinya dengan kostum yang salah juga, Black suite not white" Kyuhyun masih tertawa ,siwon tersenyum

"Hanya ini yang aku punya" Siwon terkekeh, kyuhyun makin tertawa. Mereka berpandangan lama lalu kemudian situasi berubah canggung.

_Dan ku telah jatuh cinta.._

_Ku wanita dan engkau lelaki.._

_Perasaanku berkata.._

_I'm falling in love.._

_Sang cinta mendekatlah.._

_Malam menyanggupi jadi saksi.._

_Hati kecilku berkata.._

_I'm falling in love..i'm falling in love.._

"Ehm..Mau aku antar pulang?" Siwon berdehem memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne?"

"Eum, sebaiknya kau hubungi appamu, katakana aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Siwon tersenyum berjalan mendekati kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tergelak berusaha menghindar namun ia terasa terpaku di tempat.

"Ah..A..Ani, kau tidak usah repot-repot Siwon-ssi, aku bisa menunggu" Kyuhyun menunduk. Siwon menyentuh dagu kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menatap mata siwon.

"Lagipula aku ingin bertemu calon mertuaku malam ini CHOI kyuhyun"

"Mwo..?"

Chup~~

Kyuhyun menutup protesnya, kini bibirnya terbungkam bibir siwon. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut. Bibir kyuhyun bergetar.

"Kajja" Siwon melepas ciumannya, lalu meraih jemari kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat lalu beranjak meninggalkan mansion megahnya. Kyuhyun hanya membisu dalam tarikan jemari siwon yang Membawanya ke acara pernikahan special mereka..

_Flashback_

_Siwon berputar diruangan besar itu, ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila, semua tamu diruangan itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama, bagaimana mungkin siwon mampu menemukan calon istrinya yang mengenakan pakaian senada dengannya._

_Siwon nyaris frustasi hingga saat matanya menangkap sosok kyuhyun yang berdiri menghadap hamparan pantai dari arah balkon mansionnya. Siwon tersenyum_

_'ah, lebih baik aku mendekati namja manis itu saja hehehe' bathinnya. Siwon membuang kesembarang arah surat dari ayahnya._

_Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan mendekati kyuhyun, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia seakan dalam masa dejavu, matanya membulat, ia membalik badannya, membungkuk mencari secarik kertas yang tadi ayahnya tuliskan untuknya._

_'Gotcha!' ia menemukannya terselip diantara tumpukan karangan bunga. Ia meraihnya kemudian membacanya sekilas._

_Siwon tersenyum._

_'manis?' ia memandang pesan ayahnya dan kyuhyun bergantian_

_'berpakaian senada denganku?' ia kembali memandang kyuhyun yang saat itu mengenakan white suite yang sama dengan dirinya, hanya mereka berdua._

_Senyumnya melebar.._

_"Appa..Aku menyayangimu" siwon memasukkan pesan itu kedalam saku celananya lalu melangkah mantap mendekati kyuhyun._

_Flashback End_

_…._

Kyuhyun menutup buku hariannya, sembari tersenyum sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sore di kursi taman belakang rumahnya, tangannya ia rentangkan.

"Baby..." Sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dileher kyuhyun, kepalanya ia sandarkan di perpotongan leher namja yang kini berstatus istrinya.

"Hyungie.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi siwon

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini baby?" Siwon duduk disamping istrinya, menarik kepala kyuhyun agar meyandar pada dadanya, kyuhyun memeluk tubuh siwon.

"Aku mengenang hari pernikahan kita hyung,sangat aneh.." Kyuhyun terkikik. Siwon mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun.

"tapi aku menyukainya Baby.." Siwon menarik wajah kyuhyun agar menatapnya

"Tapi itu sangat tidak romantic hyung.." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat siwon menelan ludahnya

"Kau ingin yang romantic baby?" Siwon mengelus pipi istrinya, kyuhyun menggeleng

"Tidak masalah hyung, Yang penting kau bersamaku sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis

Chup…

Siwon tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengecup istri manisnya itu

"Hyuuuunnng..malu…" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, siwon terkekeh.

"Love u baby.." Siwon merengkuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya

"Love u more hyung.." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya

"Love u most chagi.." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku lebih honey…" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang siwon

"No more words to confess my feels to u my baby.." siwon mengecup kepala kyuhyun

"Hyu..Hyung..Se..sessakk.."

Ups..sepertinya siwon terlalu erat memeluk kyuhyun hehehehe

Happy ending our wonkyu..


End file.
